Barry meets Lofty
by waterlooroad-fan-98
Summary: This is what came from my imagination after seeing Barry leave in Waterloo road then seeing Casualty series 29 episode 3.
1. Chapter 1-Barry is Danny

**Barry's pov**

The last time i saw any of my family it had not gone very well, that was when Dynasty found the people in my van. I can only guess it was her who called the police, my own sister grassing on me to the police. Not even little Kacey had visited during my time inside so when i got out a few months later i knew i should keep away from them so while they would be living in Greenock and people knew me in Liverpool i had to find somewhere else to go. I had to live under a new ID, no longer the catchy Barry Barry but Danny Smith.

Even when my mum kicked me out for taking the money for Kacey's America trip i hadn't lived alone, i'd stayed with friends, but now there was no one so i had to live alone. I had found a flat when i got out and tried living there but it wasn't going so well - i'd recently developed a MASSIVE absess and a glowing red, swollen eye which were causing a lot of pain - it was becoming unbearable so i decided i had to go get help which was easy since a hospital was just ten minutes away...Holby or something it was called.

I set off running all the way to the hospital's a&e department, when i was across the road from the door i didn't look on the road or anything, i just ran for it which led me to running out in front of an oncoming ambulance causing it to stop suddenly so the driver who was obviously angry got out and tried to have a go at me:

"HEY YOU, YOU LITTLE PEST, GET BACK HERE!"

But i just ran on into the hospital and spotted an empty bed so i ran over to it. This caught the attention of a nurse who came over to me:

"Hey, what you doin'?"

I removed my hood so he could see what was wrong:

"It hurts!"

"I bet it does!"

I sat on the bed and the nurse took out his light.

**Lofty's pov**

A boy, obviously in pain, had run into the hospital so i was helping him. He had removed his hood to show me he had a swollen eye and a massive absess. I started treating him at the bed he went to himself.

"So what's your name?"

"It's...i'm Danny!"

"Alright Danny, i'm Lofty! Can i have a look at that absess in your mouth?"

"Can you make it stop hurtin'?"

"I can do my best if i can have a look!"

He nodded and opened his mouth for me to have a look so i took out my light and started - It was huge!

"Wow Danny, that's the biggest absess i've ever seen!"

Once i pulled away he was clutching at his face in pain:

"Right, i'll go get you some painkillers for that!"

As soon as i started walking away he seemed to feel more pain as he was crying in pain and hitting himself so i ran back over to calm him down, the poor kid was in agony! He wasn't calming so i held him and he hugged back now sobbing, i let him hug until he had calmed down!


	2. Chapter 2-Big Mac

**Barry's pov**

I clung to Lofty crying for a bit until i calmed down when the pain eased off a little, then i let go of him and sat back up:

"Sorry, it really hurt!"

"It's alright, I'm here to help even if that does just mean a hug!"

"Please make it stop!"

"I will, I'll go get a doctor to have a look at you!"

"No please don't leave me!"

"Hey, it's alright, I'll stay too!"

He went off to find a doctor then came back a few minutes later with some man:

**Lofty's pov**

I went and got doctor Ashford to have a look at Danny but he looked scared of him when i brought him over:

"Danny, it's alright, this is the doctor, he will help you!"

"Erm alright!"

"Hello Danny, I'm doctor Ashford!"

"Hi"

"Can i have a close look at your eye?"

£Erm, erm, i dunno!"

He was scared:

"Danny, it's alright i'm here, you're safe!"

He calmed down a bit and let Ash have a look at his eye and his absess!

**Barry's pov**

I let the doctor have a look at my eye and my absess as Lofty stayed with me:

"How long have you been like this Danny?"

"Erm a few weeks, yeah about 2 weeks!"

"Have you any idea how that absess happened?"

"Erm I thought someone must have been spiking my mouthwash!"

"Spiking your mouthwash with what?"

"I dunno, maybe bleach!"

Lofty looked concerned:

"Who would do that Danny?"

"I dunno!"

But then the doctor stepped back in:

"Well this hasn't been caused by any bleach! I'll prescribe you something for the infection!"

"Right."

"Erm do you live with your parents Danny?"

"No, i've got a flat but i'm trying to get out of it!"

"Right, ok i'll leave you with nurse Lofty to sort out the antibiotics!"

I got a fist bump off him then he left!

**Lofty's pov**

After we had looked at Danny, me and Ash left to have a word about him:

"How do you think that's happened?"

"Well going by his state, his appearance and signs of malnutrition, i don't think he can look after himself, i'd let social services know and refer him for a psych assessment! Is he of age?"

"Yeah."

"Ok let's try not to scare him off!"

"Yeah, thanks Ash!"

I went to head back over to Danny when big Mac came in and started having a go at him, scaring him:

"Ah, there you are, you stupid idiot!"

He started panicking, trying to back further onto the bed so i ran over:

"Hang on Mac! Woah Danny it's fine! Try to calm down!"

"I aint sayin' nothin'!"

"If you don't tell my boss what you did i will not be responsible for my actions!"

"Mac, I don't think you should be threatening patients!"

"He caused me to brake and have an accident!"

"No, no, I didn't!"

"Did you make him brake Danny?"

"Yeah! I mean no! I ain't sayin' nothin'!"

"Oh come on!"

"Hey just try to stay calm Mac!"

"CALM?! COME ON LOFTY YOU KNOW WHAT IT'S LIKE, THERE WAS AN ILL BOY IN THE AMBULANCE AND SOON HIS MUM WILL COMPLAIN SO I WILL LOSE MY JOB!"

"Danny do you want him to lose his job?"

"I ain't makin' a statement!"

Mac went to move closer to him, probably to hurt him so i had to stop him, i genuinely cared about this boy:

"Please, just let me talk to him!"

"Fine!"

He walked out and i tried to speak to Danny!


	3. Chapter 3-Letting him go

**Barry's pov**

Lofty got rid of the driver but i had to get away fast:

"I'm away!"

"Why?"

"Cause he's gonna call the police!"

"This isn't a police issue, he just needs you to speak to his boss so he isn't sued!"

"No, I'm away!"

"But what about your medicine?"

He made a good point so i stayed for a bit until Lofty went to get my medicine then i did a runner.

**Lofty's pov**

I persuaded Danny to stay then went to get his medicine, I hadn't been dealing with my other patients because i wanted him to feel safe which led to Tess having a go at me for not discharging him. When i got back to the bed he was gone so i had no choice but to start treating other patients, or try to, he wasn't gone long before he came back in pain:

"Where did you go?"

"It hurts!"

"Come on!"

He got back on a bed and told me what happened:

"I was hungry and it hurt!"

"What did you eat?"

"Salt and vinegar crisps!"

I handed him his medicine:

"These will work in a couple of days! If i booked you an appointment with someone else would you go?"

"No!"

"But they could help you look after yourself!"

"No! I'm alright!"

"Really?"

He looked up at me trying to act brave but i could see he didn't mean it:

"Yeah i'm fine!"

"Alright! Well i'm gonna make you an appointment for the dental hospital to sort that absess, ok?"

"Alright!"

I got Charlie to keep him company until his appointment time then he gave him a bag of stuff which he was grateful for then he turned around and gave me a big hug before leaving. I really cared about this boy, how could i leave him to get in that state again or worse!


	4. Chapter 4-The flat

**Barry's pov**

I didn't really believe i would be ok on my own but i didn't want to seem needy, I'm Barry Barry really really so i can handle myself! So i took the bag i was grateful for from Charlie and gave Lofty a big hug then went to the dental hospital. I don't know what it was, it was probably just because it's his job but he was so good helping me, I trusted him!

Once i got home to my flat from the dental hospital, I went into the small, dirty flat and went into the living room, I had no tv or anywhere comfy to sit as i couldn't afford it so i sat on the cushion i had on the floor! This was ridiculous but i couldn't afford to live any better!

A couple of days went by and the supplies Charlie gave me had run out, my absess hadn't even shrunk a little and i had no money for anything so i had no electricity as i couldn't top it up. I decided this couldn't go on, i had to go back to the hospital to ask Lofty for help! I once again ran to the hospital, not causing any accidents this time and lucky for me he was standing looking at stuff at the desk so i ran over:

"Hey Lofty!"

**Lofty's pov**

I had been getting on with work but had been thinking about little Danny, about how he would be coping so i was very relieved when he turned up at the hospital for me:

"Hey Lofty!"

"Danny! What are you doing here?"

"I need help!"

"What's up, I'm happy to help you!"

"I can't cope at home, i dunno what to do now!"

"Oh no, i was worried about this happening to you!"

"You were worried about me?"

"Yeah!"

"Why? I'm just another patient!"

"No you're a scared little boy who needs help!"

"I can't live alone!"

He was crying now so i hugged him and spoke to him:

"I know, I don't think i can let you go live alone anytime soon! I'd worry too much!"

"What can i do Lofty? Please help me! Tell me what to do!"

"You need to wait here while i speak to my housemates ok, I'll be just a minute!"

I went and found one of my housemates nurse Robyn:

"Hey have you got a minute?"

"Yeah, what's up?"

"Well you know the boy i've been looking after, Danny?"

"Yeah, the one you've been going on about since he left the hospital as though he's your kid?"

"Yeah that's him!"

"What about him?"

"Can he stay with us for a while?"

"Lofty are you insane?!"

"Hey he can't live alone and i can't leave him to try!"

She sighed then replied:

"Oh fine, but he's your responsibility! Go see if Max is ok with it before moving him in though!"

So i went to find other housemate porter Max:

"Hey Max."

"Hi."

"Would you mind an extra person in the house?"

"Have you got a girlfriend there Lofty?"

"No, it's Danny!"

"I guess but he better not be around too long!"

"Thanks Max!"


	5. Chapter 5-Danny's new home

**Barry's pov**

About 5 minutes after he'd left Lofty came back over to me with a huge smile so he must have been in a good mood:

"Good news Danny!"

"What?"

"I can stop worrying about you!"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean you're coming home with me Danny, i'm gonna look after you!"

I couldn't believe what i was hearing, i smiled for the first time in days and just hugged him! Lofty was the only person i had to help me now and he actually cared about me back:

"Right Danny i need to get back to other patients, why don't you go get your stuff from your flat then just bring it back here and wait for me to finish my shift!"

I went back to the flat and grabbed my cushion and my few extra clothes in a bag then headed off to the hospital to wait for Lofty! A few hours later his shift must have been over as he came over in normal clothes with 2 other people - a man and a woman - probably the other housemates:

"Thank you so much for this Lofty!"

"No problem, Danny this is Max and Robyn!"

"Hey."

"Hello, any issues please tell to Lofty, he's in charge of you not us!"

"Yeah course no problem!"

When we got to the house i was amazed by how clean and nice it looked:

"Wow this is amazing!"

"Erm thanks!"

Robyn and Max went into the kitchen leaving me with Lofty:

"ok Danny let's go and i'll show you your room!"

We went upstairs to a room with no belongings in it:

"Alright Danny this is your room, let's get you unpacked eh!"

He took the single bag i had:

"Is this it?"

"I can't afford anything else!"

He pulled out of the bag the cushion which he placed onto the bed and some dirty clothes:

"I'll put these in the wash for you!"

"Thanks!"

"You can come down when you like and have dinner! Do you have any pyjamas at all?"

"No!"

"What've you been sleeping in?"

"These clothes!"

"Ah ok, well you're only little so if we haven't got any for you to borrow you can use our friend Jamie's old ones! He always has spares here!"

Lofty soon found me some pj's to wear and put my clothes in the wash then after dinner i just went to sleep!


	6. Chapter 6-the truth

**Lofty's pov**

Out of habit i got up early though it was my day off work, Robyn and Max were working though so by the time Danny got up they were gone! He came down to the living room and sat down next to me, he'd been crying:

"Are you alright Danny?"

"Yeah, i'm fine!"

"Did you sleep ok?"

"Yeah best sleep in ages!"

"That's good, have you been crying?"

He nodded:

"What upset you? Were we too loud for you when we got up this morning?"

He shook his head:

"Do you wanna tell me what's up?"

"It's just...you've been so good to me, helping me and i'm still lying to you!"

"Lying? About what?"

"Who i am!"

"What do you mean?"

"My real name isn't Danny smith!"

"I don't understand!"

"My name is Barry!"

"Ok start from the beginning what's going on?"

He sighed:

"I'm Barry Barry from Liverpool, my mum is Carol Barry and my dad Neil is in prison, my little sister Kacey thought she was transgender for a while but is just a girl now, my other sister Dynasty is in the police and i have only been out of prison myself for a few weeks!"

I couldn't believe what i was hearing, sweet little scared Danny was a criminal with a new ID:

"So...erm why were you in prison?"

"I was involved in people trafficking, i was driving a van with people being transported in the back!"

He was starting to cry:

"Hey, come here!"

I held my arms out to hug him:

"You hate me now don't you?"

"Hey enough of that, i don't hate you! You've served your time for what you did!"

"It doesn't bother you that i'm a criminal?"

"A little bit but i've seen what you're like now! Just no more illegal stuff! So if you're like that how come you're terrified of your own shadow now?"

"In jail they hit me, I couldn't cope in there!"

"Didn't your family try to help?"

"They didn't even contact me after i was arrested!"

"Alright, i won't let anyone hurt you, do you want your own name back?"

"Not yet, i need to stay as Danny for a bit, please don't tell them or they won't let me stay!"

"I won't!"


	7. Chapter 7-Afraid to go out

**Lofty's pov**

Danny and i (or Barry as i had just found out) spent the rest of the morning watching TV together then after lunch Max came home, he'd only had a short shift:

"Hey Max."

"Hey, Hia Danny."

"Hi."

"How was your shift?"

"Alright, it was quiet!"

"That makes a change!"

"Yeah!"

"Back in a minute Danny!"

I got up and went to talk to Max:

"Hey, did Jamie leave any spare clothes here?"

"Not sure, why?"

"Danny's clothes are still in the wash and i wanna take him out!"

"Oh ok, is he too small for either of ours'?"

"Yeah, Jamie's are about the right length for him, plus he wasn't feeding himself-that absess was caused by malnutrition!"

"Ah, poor kid! Erm i'll go have a look to see if he left any!"

"Thanks mate!"

I went and sat with Danny again:

"He's gonna look for clothes for you so we can go out!"

"Go out?"

"Yeah, is that ok?"

"Out...where there's loads of people?!"

He looked terrified:

"It's alright, you won't be alone! I'm with you!"

**Max's pov**

I had gone upstairs to look for any clothes Jamie might have left here for Danny to borrow, Jamie was a close friend so he left spares of a few things when he moved away with his boyfriend. I found some clothes so took them down to Danny:

"Here you go Danny you can borrow these until you get more clothes of your own!"

"Thanks!"

**Barry's pov**

Max brought me down some clothes to borrow so i could go out with Lofty:

"On you go change Danny then we will go out!"

I went up to my room and changed then came back down and Lofty was ready to go out:

"You ready Danny?"

"I guess!"

"You'll be alright, I'm here with you!"

We headed out!


	8. Chapter 8-Father & son

**Lofty's pov**

Me and Danny got in my car and drove off. i was taking him clothes shopping but we had time for a chat in the car first:

"Have you taken your medicine today Danny?"

"Yeah i did when i got up!"

"Good!"

"Hey Lofty?"

"Yeah?"

"I've told you my real name, what's yours? You can't really be called Lofty!"

"My name's Ben!"

"Ben? That's way off from Lofty, I'd never have guessed that!"

"Yeah my name is Ben Chiltern! My friends gave me the name Lofty!"

"I like Ben but i prefer Lofty!"

I smiled at him then we arrived at the shops, we went into a clothes shop i often use:

"If you see anything you like just show me it ok!"

"Alright!"

He found a few outfits he liked and showed them to me:

"Nice, so do you want them?"

"Yeah, but i have no money so i can't get them!"

"I didn't mean that! You're my little boy now so i'm buying you them!"

"Really?"

"Of course! You might not be used to hearing this, Danny, but you're my son and i love you!"

He started tearing up and i gave him a big hug as he replied:

"I love you too daddy!"

We hugged and i gave him a big smile then we went to find him some pajamas for him then once we paid for them all we decided:

"Hey Danny, do you fancy a trip to the cinema with me, Max and Robyn?"

"Sure, is anything good out?"

"You can look when we get home!"

"Alright!"

**Barry's pov**

I had just had a special moment with Lofty, he didn't mind that i called him daddy! We had just bought my new clothes and pj's and were now standing in the middle of the shop talking. It hadn't been too bad, people wise, then a man working in the shop came over:

"Hello is there anything i can help you with?"

I panicked:

"Get away! Get away! Leave me alone!"

I was backing up as i said this and started crying:

"Are you alright sir?"

"Just get away from me!"

"Lofty came over and hugged me:

"It's alright Danny, he won't hurt you! He's fine just a bit delicate right now, thank you but we're fine!"

"Alright!"

After i calmed down we headed back home!


	9. Chapter 9-planning

**Lofty's pov**

We got home from the shops and Robyn was now home from work too:

"Danny go put away your stuff if you want to!"

He went up and i joined Robyn and Max in the living room:

"Hey."

"Hiya."

"Hi."

"How did shopping go?"

"It was really good until he got scared!"

"What scared him?"

"A man working in the shop spoke to us!"

"Ah, hang on you enjoyed shopping?!"

"Not exactly, we had a special moment there!"

"Awww!"

"Yeah, I don't suppose you two fancy going out do you? With me and Danny!"

"Out? With Danny?! Is that a good idea?"

"I just mean to the cinema!"

"Oh then yeah sure!"

"Max?"

"Yeah i'm up for it, what film?"

"I'll get Danny to see what's on!"

"Cool!"

I went up to Danny's room and knocked on the door:

"Danny? Can i come in?"

"Yeah!"

"Hey pal, do you wanna use my laptop to look up the cinema just now?"

"Yeah ok!"

"Cool, come on downstairs and we'll decide on one!"

We went back down and he sat next to me on my laptop on the cinema's website!

**Barry's pov**

I was looking online at films for us to see:

"So what is there?"

"Erm...Nativity 3, a lot of opera stuff, the hunger games..."

"You interested in any of them?"

"Na not really!"

"What else is there?"

"Erm...there's paddington, the maze runner, more operas!"

"Any of them any good?"

"The maze runner is supposed to be good!"

"Right, we'll go see that then!"


	10. Chapter 10-Falling ill

**Lofty's pov**

We had decided on a film so the plan was to stay in 'til dinner then head to the cinema but i was concerned, Danny was coughing a lot:

"Danny, you alright?"

"Yeah just got a sore throat i think!"

"Ok, do you want any cough medicine?"

"Na, im fine!"

He was the same until dinner then he just played with his food:

"You not hungry?"

"Not really!"

"Are you sure you're alright?"

"Yeah, I've got a bit of a headache that's all!"

"Ok well i have some painkillers upstairs if you want to go take some!"

"Yeah ok!"

"You'll see them as soon as you walk in my room!"

He went upstairs to get them, he had been growing on Max and Robyn so Max offered to help:

"I'll go see that he finds them ok!"

"Sure!"

He went upstairs to help him and straight away he shouted down to me:

"LOFTY CAN I GET SOME HELP? IT'S DANNY!"

I ran straight upstairs as fast as i could followed by Robyn to find him sitting on the floor with sick on him:

"I didn't know what to do with him Lofty!"

"It's alright Max can you just go get a towell and bucket please?"

"Sure!"

He went to find the bucket and towell and Robyn went to get wipes to clean him up while i stayed with him:

"It's ok Danny, did you take any painkillers?"

"No...i didn't make it past here!"

"That's fine! We just need to clean you up and get you into bed!"

"Sorry!"

"Why are you sorry?"

"I'm being a nightmare, getting sick on the floor!"

"Don't worry about that son, I'm a nurse i see this everyday!"

Robyn and Max came back with the stuff:

"Can you manage into the toilet Danny?"

He shook his head:

"I'm gonna be sick again!"


	11. Chapter 11-Danny in danger

_**Sorry but this will be the last chapter for a while. I am not finished with this fanfic yet but i have to focus on school as i am in exam years so after exams i will get a new chapter up as soon as i can. Feel free to still read and review as i will still read and reply.**_

**Lofty's pov**

Danny was feeling ill and felt like he was gonna vomit again:

"It's alright Danny, be sick if you need to!"

He was sick again then Max put the towel and bucket by Danny's bed and Robyn helped me to clean him up and get him into bed, we didn't bother changing him just took off his jumper and hat. I sat next to him on his bed:

"Just be sick into the bucket if you need to!"

He sat up and was sick into the bucket, i hated seeing him like this:

"You'll be ok! You try to get some sleep and shout if you need anything!"

I went downstairs to get some water for Danny and Max was in the kitchen:

"How is he?"

"He'll be fine, it's horrible seeing him in that state but i think it's just a bug!"

"Will he be able to hold down that water then?"

"Probably not but i need to try to keep him hydrated!"

"Good point!"

I took the water up to Danny's room and put it next to his bed, he was lying on his back looking as though he was almost sleeping. I was about too leave the room to let him sleep when he started choking so i ran over:

"Danny, it's alright mate, just sit up!"

He was choking on his sick:

"You're alright Danny!"

I sat on the bed beside him and rubbed his back to help while he coughed it up then he was crying:

"Hey, you're alright, come here!"

I hugged him 'til he calmed down a bit then i got a wipe and cleaned him again. Once he was clean i sat hugging him against the wall on his bed until he fell asleep then i lay him down and i went back downstairs and joined Robyn in the living room:

"You took your time, was he alright?"

I teared up a little, trying not to cry and told her:

"He choked on his sick!"

"Oh no, hey what you getting upset about? He isn't yours!"

"I love him like he's my own, and seeing him choking-it scared me!"

"Aww Lofty, come here!"

She gave me a hug and i shed a tear:

"If i hadn't taken my time leaving his room i could have lost my little boy!"

"Na, i know you, you would go back in to check on him anyway!"

"How do you know i'd do that?"

"Because you care about him so much, i don't believe you could see him ill and not try to help him, you refused to help anyone else when he was in hospital for minor things so i doubt you would leave him when he's really ill!


End file.
